Near-field communication (NFC) is a set of communication protocols that enable two electronic devices, that are close to each other (for e.g. within 4 cm), to establish communication with each other. The two electronic devices (such as smartphones) under close proximity can share contacts, photos, videos or files using the NFC. Further, NFC is also used for facilitating making payments using mobile devices through NFC enabled POS devices.
However, mobile devices communicating over NFC channels are unable to create content that may be based on existing content stored on the mobile devices. Further, mobile devices communicating over NFC channels are unable to modify digital content associated with each other.
Further, short range communication enabled devices, such as NFC enabled scanning devices are not capable of dynamically changing how they are presented to other devices. Further, NFC enabled scanning devices are not able to modify a manner in which the NFC enabled scanning devices are read by other NFC enabled devices as part of closed systems of advanced interactions.
Therefore, there is a need for improved first portable electronic device for facilitating a proximity based interaction with a second portable electronic device that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.